The Darkest Tournament
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: This is my own tournament. this is going to be fun. Urameshi Team fights a bunch of teams they haven't met before. read and see who wins who loses and so forth.
1. Teams Align?

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

The Darkest Tournament

Chapter 1

Teams Align?

By: Yaiko Youkai

July 25, 2003

"Hey Yusuke look alive!" Botan said as she came on to the roof of Sariaski Jr. High.

"Not this time Botan. I just got back. I'm so sick of being drug all over Makai and Japan for these missions. Go away." Yusuke said as he gazed out into town out side of the gates of his school.

"Now, now Yusuke. It's not a mission. It's a tournament. Besides you guy's are expected to participate because you won the last tournament." Botan said as she made her oar appear out of thin air.

"What Tournament Botan?" Yusuke asked turning to face her. She was in her pink kimono instead of her school uniform now.

"The Tsuzukete tournament of course. It's the sister tournament to the Dark one you fought last year." Botan said and smiled at the intrigued Yusuke.

"I'll asked Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara first." Yusuke said.

"I already have. Kuwabara said as long as Yukina is there he'd do it. Kurama said sure and Hiei gave his normal response to every thing. *Humph*" Botan said.

"OK! How many fighters do we need?" Yusuke asked.

"You'll have two new fighters so don't worry about that meet Kurama and the others out side of town after school today." Botan said then left on her oar.

"Well I guess I'm in. it's boring here anyway. When's lunch?" Yusuke said and looked down at his watch to see that lunch was still two hours away. "Oh this is ridicules. I don't even go to classes." He said then jumped down from the roof and let the school completely.

****

An Hour After School!

"Yusuke are you ready to fight another tournament?" Kurama asked in his usual pleasant way.

"Are you kidding Kurama. I'm always' ready for a fight." Yusuke said and started laughing.

"Hush Urameshi I'm trying to concentrate over here." Kuwabara said from under a tree.

"Since when does the cat lover meditate?" Yusuke asked.

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Come on! Lets go!" Hiei said irritated fashion as he walked past Kurama and Yusuke with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey what about Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"She knows where the boat is. Lets go." Hiei said and lept into a tree and disappeared.

"I hate it when shorty does that." Kuwabara said.

****

Later That Night!

"Hey where are we going anyway?" Kuwabara asked after several hours of hiking.

"Isn't it obvious to you moron. Hiei said 'Boat' so we are going to a boat so shut up." Yusuke said back to him.

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Hey they're here!" a woman with fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey Urameshi who's she?" Kuwabara asked as he gaped at the young looking woman. She looked like she was and 18 or 19 year old human. but from the way Kurama acted she wasn't.

"Mitzu." Kurama said stepping in front of his team. The woman had on a tight red shirt, midnight blue pants, and a crystal blue sash. She also had a Katana at her side.

"Kurama." She said and smiled.

"OK! That's different." Kurama said and relaxed.

"Well you're not exactly Youko now are you. If you were you'd be all over me by now." Mitzu said making Kurama blush.

"Let me get this straight Mitzu. You hate Youko but you like Kurama." A girl who wore a snow-white cloak with snowflakes on it so you couldn't see what she looked like.

"Correct Yukiko. You don't like Kurama but you like Youko for some god forsaken reason." Mitzu said.

"Hey." Kurama said.

"What?" Mitzu asked.

"I am Youko here." Kurama whined.

"Darling you are Kurama. You have red hair and green eyes. Youko has Silver hair and golden eyes. You're kind and smart he's dumb and sex crazy." Mitzu said making Kurama turn a nice shade of red that Yusuke and Kuwabara had never seen before.

"Besides. Youko is a lot nicer looking then you. And he's not a half breed." Yukiko said.

"Hey!" Yusuke said angrily.

"What?" Yukiko asked.

"Back off!" Yusuke said stepping between Kurama and the two girls.

"Bad move Yusuke." Kurama said.

"Oh the little half human/half Kitsune needs protection." Yukiko said.

"Back off Yukiko! Kurama is a lot better looking then Youko any day of the year. And leave Half breads alone unless you want that statement to bit you on your ass." Mitzu said.

"Oh not again do you two ever stop arguing?" a shorter girl asked coming out of the shadows too she has black hair and dark red streaks in it. She has sapphire eyes.

"No Ruby!" Both girls said and turned away from each other.

"She likes Youko." Mitzu said.

"And she likes Kurama." Yukiko said angrily.

"You have a fan club Kurama." Hiei said as he landed beside Kurama.

"It seems so. But I know both of them." Kurama said as he watched the two girls argue in front of him over which of his forms are better.

"Oh please Youko has them stupid plants. Plants aren't supposed to eat people." Mitzu said angrily.

"Yeah well he loves humans." Yukiko said angrily pointing at Kurama.

"Better then making love to every female he sees." Mitzu said.

"Oh would you two stop please. They don't know much about my other form!" Kurama pleaded.

"Oops sorry." Mitzu said and smiled dumbly.

"Yeah well I'm not. he's ashamed of his other form." Yukiko said.

"Oh shut up. Go find a nice tree or something." Mitzu said and smiled when Yukiko walked away. "Hey Joe, Nibori, and yes you two Jet the Urameshi Team is here." Mitzu said.

"You called Mitzu." A man who looked like he was about 21 said and smiled. he has dragon wings on his back (like Kuronue's). he has short black hair with red tents in it and beautiful sapphire eyes with yellow speaks in them. He is wearing a black cape with flames at the bottom.

"Hey Nibori. It's the Urameshi team. Where's Joe?" Mitzu asked.

"I'm over here Ruby move would ya. Never mind." Joe said as he walked around her. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a snug red long sleeved shirt and red pants. He has black shoes on and a belt with a dagger strapped to his side.

"There you are. Yusuke Urameshi meet Joe Shimamura. This is Nibori Osamu, Ruby Shiriyu, Yukiko Kohakumichi you've already met where's Jet?" Mitzu said pointing to each member of the team.

"Oh I made him stay back with your sister. I thought you were in trouble or something." Nibori said.

"Oh OK! I just hope stupidity isn't contagious. If it is you're going to regret it Nibori. He's so stupid and useless." Mitzu said.

"Hey Mitzu what's your team name?" Kurama asked

"Oh it's not my team it's Joe's." Mitzu said and smiled dumbly.

"It is the Shimamura Team, Kurama isn't it?" Joe said and raised his hand to shake Kurama's.

"Yeah Kurama. This is Yusuke our team Captain. Hiei, and Kuwabara. Don't asked who the others are cause I don't know who or where they are." Kurama said and smiled as he shook Joe's hand.

"Well Yusuke I had our lovely Mitzu keep watch for you to warn you about this tournament. It's quite different then the one last year. Every round is fought in a team competition no one on one. And when we get on the boat the last two teams standing go to the tournament…" Joe said but was cut off.

"Get to the point. What's this warning?" Hiei said angrily.

"Yes sorry. Anyway every team that is here has aligned with each other to kill off the Urameshi team then fight each other. To be honest with you we are a part of that alliance only because we would already be dead if we hadn't." Joe said.

"All right. So every demon alive is still after me…well this'll be fun." Yusuke said and started smiling.

"Yeah…uhm we have came to warn you so you're not caught off guard when every demon on the ship attacks you and your team. And to make an alliance with you so you're not fighting alone." Joe said.

"Yeah well you've already back stabbed you're original alliance coming to us. What makes you think we'll trust you." Hiei asked.

"Hey we just thought you would like some help. If we were planing on fighting against you tomorrow why in hell tell you of the alliance at all." Mitzu asked heatedly.

"To throw us off guard when we trust you. Then attack." Hiei said.

"I told you Mitzu that they wouldn't believe us." Nibori said.

"I was afraid of that as well. If we don't align with some one we'll be picked off right after the Urameshi team." Joe said as he looked at his team.

"We can't let that happen. I've got to get my little sister and brother back." Nibori said.

"What can we do if the only other team here doesn't align with us." Ruby asked.

"Oh I don't know we'll have to think of something." Joe said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have suggested telling them of the alliance." Mitzu said.

"I would have told them anyway Mitzu. Come on lets go think of something." Joe said and turned away from the Urameshi team.

"Hey wait. We'll align with you." Yusuke said.

"Oh absolutely wonderful!" Ruby said and started jumping up and down for joy.

"We will?" Hiei and Kurama said stunned.

"Yeah better then being by our selves. If what they say is true we'll need some help." Yusuke said.

"And if they betray us?" Hiei asked irritated by Yusuke's decision.

"Then we'd be no better off then before. Besides we can expect that but I doubt they'll betray us." Yusuke said.

"Good judge in characters." Mitzu said and smiled.

"I know Mitzu won't betray us not knowingly anyway." Kurama said.

"How?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's none of you're business Kuwabara." Kurama said in an unusual tone. 

"Great come this way if you want to make it to the ship. There is a trap for you over there." Joe said and pointed in the opposite direction he had started to take a few minutes ago.

"You were going to let us walk into that." Kuwabara said.

"Of course you fool. Or the other teams would suspect something like they will now!" Hiei said as he followed Yusuke and Kurama along with the other team.

"You might want to get into the trees." Mitzu said and lept into the trees after her team. Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke went right after her. 

"Hey what about me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Idiot. You three follow them. I'll get him." Mitzu said then flipped behind Yusuke and the others. She hopped down in front of Kuwabara. "Come on don't tell me you can't jump." She said annoyed.

"Not from tree to tree. Can't we just walk through?" Kuwabara asked

"Not unless you want to die. The demon alliance has set up traps for the Urameshi team every where. Come on lets go." Mitzu said. 

"How I can't do that." Kuwabara said.

"Come here dim whit." Mitzu said. He walked over to her and she lept into the tree's with him.

****

A Few Minutes Later!

"Idiot." Mitzu said landing in front of the Shimamura's camp fire. She let go of Kuwabara and he fell face first into the dirt cause he had his eye's shut tight.

"There you are Mitzu. Where'd you go?" Nibori asked.

"Oh this idiot couldn't jump from tree to tree so I went back for him. should of left him though. He's about as useless as Jet." Mitzu said.

"I'm not useless darn it." A man with orange hair and dull red eyes said.

"Yes you are dog boy." Yukiko said.

"Damn you two agree about something." A girl that the Urameshi team hadn't met yet.

"Nutara we agree on a lot of things just not Kurama and Youko thing. Besides it's none of your business little sister so stay out of it." Mitzu said. 

"Oh all right." Nutara said and looked over to Jet who was sniffing a tree for some strange reason.

"Uhm why is that guy sniffing that tree?" Kuwabara asked as he sat up realizing he was on the ground now.

"Don't ask you don't want to know. I didn't." Mitzu said then stepped around Kuwabara and walked over between Nibori and Joe then sat down.

"Hey Yusuke." Botan said as she landed with two demon girls who had followed Mitzu and Kuwabara.

"I thought I was being followed but really couldn't tell with his frikin screaming." Mitzu said jumping back up with Joe and Nibori right beside her. Ruby stood up from a rock a little way's away. And Yukiko jumped down from her tree.

"Botan. There you are." Yusuke said as he stood up. He noticed that the other team kind of relaxed that he new her.

"Any one else going to just pop in that we should worry about." Nibori asked as he sat back down along with the rest of the team.

"Uhm no I don't think so. Right Botan." Yusuke said.

"Right Yusuke. Shizuru, Yukina and Keiko are already there." Botan said. Then pushed the two girls in front of her.

"Hi I'm Kikiti Akemi." A woman said. She has straight blond hair put up in a pony tail and blue eye's.

"I'm Raikage! I'm you're alternate fighter." The other girl said. She has black hair with white streaks in it that reaches waist. Her eyes are a golden. 

"Hello this is Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. I'm Yusuke Urameshi the captain of the team. And I'll let them introduce them selves. We're aligned with them for now." Yusuke said and smiled.

"Well I'm Joe Shimamura of the Shimamura team. This is Mitzu Yamita, Nibori Osamu, Yukiko Kohakumichi, Ruby Shiriyu, and Jet Shoutarou. Don't ask what the hell he's doing cause you don't want to know." Joe said and smiled after he frowned at Jet sniffing anther tree.

"Jet you idiot stop it." Yukiko said as she kicked him in the butt. "This isn't the time to be doing that." She said angrily and Jet started whimpering as he rubbed his butt. Yukiko jumped back into her tree as the other two Women members of the Urameshi team sat down and Botan took flight and left on her oar.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hey great I finished the first chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think.

Thanks,

Yaiko Youkai/ Fasha Youkai


	2. A New Fighter For Shimamura?

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

The Darkest Tournament

Chapter 2

A New Fighter For Team Shimamura?

By: Yaiko Youkai

July 29, 2003

The Urameshi Team and Shimamura Teams have made and alliance to fight together on the ship. Both teams decided that some one should keep watch half the night then they wake some one else up. Well Hiei didn't trust the Shimamura team so he said he'd be the look out all night. Yukiko didn't like that cause she didn't trust him so they both decided to stay up. Yukiko stayed on one side of the camp in a tree while Hiei stayed in another tree on the other side of camp.

"Well come on let's go. The ship should be here at anytime." Joe said.

"Right." Yusuke said.

"Hold on just a damn minute one of Your team Urameshi is carrying that big oaf. Cause I'm not!" Mitzu said and crossed her arms.

"Don't even look at me Detective." Hiei said then disappeared into the trees.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Sorry Yusuke. But no." Kurama said drawing the line on how kind he'd be.

"Oh man that just leaves me… Kuwabara you're useless…you're going to get me killed one of these day's." Yusuke said then sighed. "Oh well come on." He said.

"Good then we're off." Joe said then jumped into the trees with Yukiko, Kurama, Jet, Kikiti, Raikage, Yusuke and Kuwabara, Nurata, then Nibori and Mitzu.

"Come on the ship's already here." Joe said jumping from the trees with the Urameshi and his own team right there beside him.

"Traitor scum." The demons already on the ship said and the Shimamura team got on with the Urameshi team.

"Cowards!" Yukiko said

"You can say that again Yukiko" Mitzu said

"You'll get yours Shimamura." A demon yelled to Joe.

"Ah fuck off you cowards. Having to create a demon alliance of twenty-six teams to knock off one. Well there are two teams you have to knock off now moron. We're standing right here." Mitzu said back holding up her arms.

"Well she's hot headed." Yusuke said.

"Arrogant too." Nibori said.

"Hey Nibori you want to see if it's arrogance or just damn good fighting talent?" Mitzu asked.

"She's cocky too." Yukiko said.

"Bite me." Mitzu said.

"I don't bite fire rats." Yukiko said.

"You're asking for it Yukiko." Mitzu said.

"Try it I dare you." Yukiko said and froze the deck under her feet.

"Oh goody you control Ice big deal." Mitzu said inching towards Nibori.

"Don't come over here. She's mad at you. Go over to Joe he's not fire." Nibori said then stepped away from Mitzu.

"Fine I will. Hey Joe when are we going to get to the island any way." Mitzu asked turning from Yukiko to Joe. 

"I don't know. Should be in a couple of hours though." Joe said.

"Oh goodie. Can we just get rid of these annoying demons now?" Yukiko asked.

"No not now that has no honor." Kuwabara said.

"Demon's have quite a different out look on Honor Kuwabara so I'd suggest you be quiet." Kurama said.

"Oh you mean Shorty there. He's just strange all the time." Kuwabara said.

"You big oaf I'd like to see you say that to my face." Hiei said angrily.

"Like I can get down that short." Kuwabara retorted.

"Yusuke we're going to rely on that alternate Raikage cause he's dead." Hiei said and started over towards Kuwabara.

"Now, now Hiei calm down…seriously calm down before you do kill him." Kurama said holding Hiei back from Kuwabara who is now hiding behind Yusuke.

"Don't call him short dim whit!" Mitzu said as she kicked Kuwabara in the butt. "Cause if you do I'll make a comment on the differences in intelligence. He's far more intelligent then you." Mitzu said.

"Shorty isn't more intelligent then me…" Kuwabara whined.

"Yes he is. He won his fights in the Dark tournament last year you are nothing but a liability…" Mitzu said and Hiei had stopped fighting Kurama to get to Kuwabara.

"Am not." Kuwabara whined.

"Are too." Mitzu said.

"Yeah like Jet." Yukiko said.

"Hey! Leave me out of this." Jet whined.

"All alternate fighters please come up here with me." The ship captain said.

"Jet go. Urameshi I'd send Kuwabara if I were you." Yukiko said.

"But we can't he's not the alternate." Yusuke said then looked at the new girls on his team. "Raikage, right?" he said as his eye's fell on the one who said she was there alternate fighter.

"Right I'm going." Raikage said and smiled at them.

"Jet stay away from the other teams up there. Especially female members!" Nibori said as he drug Jet up to the captain.

"Right now that every thing is squared away. The only people not allowed to fight are these people up here. Now go for it. Last two teams standing win!" The captain yelled.

"Damn that's unexpected!" Joe yelled, as he immediately had to defend himself along with the Urameshi team and his own teammates.

"Hello I thought this was supposed to happen half way to the island." Mitzu yelled over to Joe.

"Yeah me too." Joe said

"I got an idea…DRAGON WAVE!" Mitzu yelled and every demon anywhere around her is now dead. Dragon wave is a massive wave of fire that takes the shape of a dragon. It kills any one and every one Mitzu wishes. Her friends can not be hurt by the wave. 

"Thank you Mitzu. I was having a hard time over here." Joe said and smiled.

"Welcome." Mitzu said and smiled.

"Aren't you tired after you released all that energy?" Hiei questioned.

"No actually I fill pretty good now why?" Mitzu asked.

"That was a lot of energy you must have a lot more." Kurama said.

"Intelligent deduction Kurama. Yes I do." Mitzu said.

"You mean you have far more powerful attacks." Kuwabara yelled stunned.

"Yeah why." Mitzu said and just shrugged.

"Urameshi you're fighting her!" Kuwabara yelled ducking behind Yusuke.

"No I will." Hiei said.

"You forget we've already qualified for the tournament." Mitzu said and smiled.

"I'd say this tournament isn't going to be easy but your team and ours will inevitably end up having to fight each other to win." Yusuke said.

"That doesn't bother me." Hiei said.

"Of course not me neither." Mitzu said and smirked this time.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several Hours Later!

"Oh it's about time. I hate water." Mitzu said once the ship docked at the island of the tournament.

"I wonder why?" a male voice said from below them.

"Oh no…Ieih…" Mitzu said and looked over the side of the ship to see a male Kitsune standing on the ground. He had short, spiky blond hair and Bright yellow eyes. He had white ears and a foxtail. He's wearing black pants, a white T-shirt, yellow wristbands, and a black headband.

"You got to be kidding." Yukiko said and looked over the side of the ship too. "Nope there's the idiot standing right there. Oh why couldn't he of done what we told him." she whined as she hid behind Joe and Nibori.

"Who is he? He's all yellow…" Kuwabara said.

"Ieih Tiramura. He's a lightning Kitsune." Nibori said. "And he's not supposed to be here right now!" he said down to the Kitsune.

"Oh come on it's boring up in the room besides…" Ieih said but was drowned out by the Shimamura team.

"SHUT UP IEIH!!!" The Shimamura team yelled at him.

"I'm going to get him out of here." Mitzu said and jumped down from the ship beside Ieih and started dragging him to the hotel.

"Ieih no one knows you. Why do you think we brought the dog for hum? There's a reason we wanted you to stay in the room." Mitzu said as she finally let go of his wrist. 

"But I was board…I've been here for two days now… not left the room until today…" Ieih whined. 

"Ieih we understand that but you couldn't wait for another few minutes for the rest team to get up to the room." Mitzu said, in a kinder way then she had earlier. 

"It's boring here." Ieih said.

"Well the rest of the team should be coming now. Come on let's get up to the room." Mitzu said and smiled then ran up the stairs in the main lobby. 

"Like you can beat me now…" Ieih said and disappeared with a flash.

"Oh I hate when you do that." Mitzu said then shook her head.

"Yea, yea, yea…oh yeah uhm…we have a problem with our plan." Ieih said.

"What do you mean?" Mitzu said walking into the room and seeing four girls standing at the window. "Uhm…Botan?" Mitzu said stunned.

"Yeah the Urameshi team and our team are stuck in the same room." Ieih said.

"You got to be kidding. How many beds exactly are there Ieih?" Mitzu said.

"Nine." Ieih said.

"But there are eighteen of us. Urameshi and Shimamura combined plus my little sister and these people and Jet." Mitzu said.

"Exactly." Ieih said.

"Well how many guy's?" she asked then thought about it for a moment. "Eight right…plus ten girls." Mitzu said.

"Hey what are you guy's doing in our room?" Yusuke said coming into the room with his team. 

"Actually it's our room too. All eighteen of us. Problem is there's only nine beds…stupid committee thought it'd be funny to put two teams together this year." Mitzu said then smiled.

"OK! Kuwabara you and Jet have to stay together. So go find a bed." Mitzu said.

"Why me?" Kuwabara asked.

"You don't want to know that Kuwabara just do as she said." Kurama said.

"Why are we taking orders from her for?" Hiei asked.

"Cause we've had this room for two day's already. The committee just decided to throw the Urameshi team in here too." Mitzu said.

"How can you do that your team was on the ship." Hiei said as Kuwabara walked off to find a bed.

"Actually since you will be staying here with us you'll eventually will find out. Jet isn't our alternate Ieih is. We just brought Jet cause he wouldn't shut up and we could throw off our opponents." Mitzu said and noticed Nibori and Joe walk in with Yukiko, Nurata, and Ruby.

"So who's sleeping with who? Jet go find Kuwabara that's you're bunk mate." Mitzu said once the door to the room was shut.

"What do you mean?" Nibori asked.

"Nibori the Urameshi team and our team have been threw in here together and there are only nine beds but eighteen people. So it works out perfectly. Two per bed." Mitzu explained. 

"OK! Maybe we should put a guy with Kurama too." Nibori suggested.

"Maybe. Youko can come back. Hiei what about you." Mitzu asked.

"You can put me with who ever I'm sleeping on the couch! So some one gets a bed to themselves." Hiei said in an annoyed tone. 

"That's good. Kurama gets to be by himself then. Yusuke uhm Botan, Ruby and Joe, Kikiti and Raikage, uhm…now what are you're names?" Mitzu said.

"I'm Keiko this is Shizuru and Yukina." Keiko said.

"OK! Keiko since Yukina is an ice apparition you two are together. Nurata and Shizuru…uhm…now for me and Yukiko." Mitzu said and smiled.

"I am so not staying with you." Yukiko said.

"Like I would. Yeah right you control ice nit whit. You got Ieih and I got Nibori." Mitzu said.

"He's sleeping on the floor." Yukiko said.

"Well it seems I'll have company on the couch." Hiei said and sat down on the windowsill. 

"No you won't. I ain't sleeping on the floor." Ieih said.

"Well there's always' Kurama." Mitzu said.

"I'm not sleeping with a male Kitsune, Mitzu." Ieih said.

"Just a suggestion better then Jet." Mitzu said.

"Any thing is better then that dog at the moment…okay now he's sniffing…Jet get away from the ice apparition and the human girls!" Yukiko said angrily snapping Hiei's attention to his sister. 

"Dog move or lose something very precious to you." Hiei said in a threatening tone standing up.

"Jet you're staying with Kuwabara the big redheaded human idiot so get away from the girls." Mitzu said.

"Hey Jet I believe that means now." Joe said in a very annoyed tone as he went over and drug Jet away from the girls.

"What's his problem?" Keiko asked just as Kuwabara came back into the room.

"What problem?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sniffing girls little brother." Shizuru said and crossed her arms then closed her eyes.

"Yeah and those trees when we first met you guy's?" Yusuke said in a curious tone.

"…Uhm…I'm so not explaining that." Mitzu said then walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked walking over to Mitzu.

"Cause I'm not idiot." Mitzu said and crossed her arms.

"It's a sensitive subject with her, Yukiko, and Ruby. So you might want to leave that alone." Nibori said.

"I'd say it's a sensitive subject I'm the closed thing to a dog here." Yukiko said as she kept an eye on the door Joe and Jet had left threw several minutes ago.

"Hey myself and that guy are Kitsune's too ya know." Ieih said very annoyed that he had been left out of Yukiko's statement.

"Yeah well you're not exactly female are you. Unless you're gay." Ruby said in a smart 'butt' way.

"Exactly Ruby thank you." Mitzu said.

"Kurama what are they talking about?" Yusuke asked.

"You truly don't want to know Yusuke." Kurama said.

"Ah tell the Detective, Fox. It's not like you don't go threw the same thing every so often." Hiei said almost smiling at the embarrassment of Kurama and Ieih. Yukiko was just ignoring Hiei so she hadn't heard what he had said.

"Hiei shut up please." Kurama said barley audible. Except to the demons present who heard every word as clear as day. Hiei let out his little menacing laugh and turned to the window.

"What do you go threw every so often Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke please just drop it." Kurama said kind of in a pleading yet a definite 'leave it alone' kind of way. "Hiei I swear I'll get you for that." Kurama said to where only himself and the other Kitsune's in the room could hear him.

"Oh you're ashamed to go into…" Yukiko started but was cut off by Ieih and Kurama. 

"Would you be quiet!!" they both said in the same petrified way.

"What I was just going to tell them what was going on." Yukiko said.

"Exactly Yukiko I don't think they want anyone here, well except you, to know." Mitzu said and smirked at Yukiko who had walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow. So I'd suggest my entire team go to bed now." Joe said from a room with two beds.

"Agreed Joe. I'm tired now." Mitzu said and Ieih started smiling.

"Don't even think about it lightning boy." Yukiko said from the door to a room with two beds in it. "Mitzu, Nibori and Ieih, myself will stay in here. It's the furthest room from Jet." Yukiko said then turned and went back into the room.

"Well night all. Coming you two?" Mitzu said and got up then walked to the bedroom door. Then turned and looked at Nibori and Ieih.

"Yeah in a few minutes." Nibori said grabbing Ieih by the back of the shirt and holding him there. Even though Ieih was almost a foot taller then Nibori he did it anyway.

"All right. Night." Mitzu said then walked into the room and changed into some night cloths she had brought then laid down. Yukiko had all ready laid down and fell asleep. 

"All right every one bed you too Hiei." Yusuke said and left to find his and Botan's room along with Keiko and Yukina's room. After about ten minutes Nibori and Ieih left the arguing group and went to their own rooms. Every one was arguing over who got what room. They laid down and listened for about ten or twenty more minutes until every thing died down and fell asleep.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey finally got the chapter done and up. I'm so happy. Anyway sorry for not brining in more of the teams had a last minute change to the chapter by one of my best friends deciding he wanted to be on my team so…had to change it for him. Anyway it didn't bother me. Well hope every one likes this chapter and I promise I will get every team and every character hopefully in the next chapter…or at least the next two chapters.

LATER,

Yaiko Youkai

or

Fasha Youkai


	3. Team Gathering

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

The Darkest Tournament

Chapter 3

Team Gathering

October 26, 2003

By: Yaiko Youkai 

Ieih has been reveled as the true alternate fighter for team Shimamura. And the Urameshi team has been forced to stay in the same room with the Shimamura team.

Yukiko had eventually pushed Ieih to the far edge of the bed. She woke up and looked over to Mitzu and Nibori. Mitzu had evidently after falling asleep rolled over and put her head on Nibori's chest and an arm over his waist. Nibori had instinctively put his arms around her and his head on her head as well.

'Oh for pity's sake!' Yukiko thought and picked up Ieih's pillow and threw it at the two peacefully sleeping friends.

"Huh... What…" Mitzu asked once the pillow hit her and Nibori and woke them up.

"Have a nice rest Fiery?" Yukiko asked.

"I…uhm…what?" Mitzu asked totally bewildered by Yukiko's question.

"Look at your position!" Yukiko said and rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind." Nibori spoke up startling Mitzu a little. Then she looked up to Nibori's face and her face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"I…uhm…sorry…" Mitzu muttered then she got up. She went to the bathroom and changed into her normal fighting cloths. Nibori got up and put his shirt back on and grabbed his cloak and left the room as Yukiko shoved Ieih out of bed completely and he hit the floor with a thud.

"Ouch…" Ieih muttered as he saw Yukiko walk out of the room and into the living room.

**__**

In The Living Room!

"I'm so tired!" Yusuke said as he yawned.

"Well that's what happens when you argue all night Detective!" Hiei said irritably.

"Stop your whining Shorty!" Kuwabara said in his usually annoying voice.

"You're a complete and total idiot!" Mitzu said walking past Kuwabara.

"Now I have some one who agrees with me!" Hiei said as he sat down at the window.

"You have more then one person who agrees with you Hiei isn't it." Ruby said.

"Yeah…" Hiei said then looked out the window.

"Don't take it personal Ruby he always' does that." Kurama said.

"Oh like I would take it personally. Nope I wouldn't." Ruby said and smiled at Kurama before heading to the bathroom to change.

**__**

In The Kitchen!

"Okay uhm…is anyone hungry?" Mitzu asked.

"Yeah." Nibori, Yukiko, and Ieih said.

"But maybe I should fix it." Yukiko said.

"Yeah!" Ieih said at once.

"Fine you fix it…" Mitzu said then sat down beside Nibori and put her head on the table.

"It is true she can cook better then you." Nibori said trying to comfort Mitzu.

"Hell Ieih could probably cook better then me." Mitzu whined then put her head back on the table when she saw Yukiko cooking breakfast.

"I don't know about that his cooking sucks too." Nibori said then hit himself in the head once Mitzu looked up at him.

"My cooking completely sucks don't it." Mitzu asked.

"Yes!" Ieih said as Yukiko put a plate in front of him. Mitzu got up and left the kitchen. Nibori turned around and hit Ieih.

"What was that for?" Ieih whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For saying yes to Mitzu's question." Nibori said.

"She asked a question?" Ieih said slightly confused.

"Yes you seem to be the only one here who didn't hear it but you're the one who answered it." Yukiko said as she put another plate in front of Nibori.

"Uhm…what was the question she asked then?" Ieih asked bewildered at what he could have said to make Mitzu leave the way she did.

"How'd she put it Nibori?" Yukiko asked.

"She said 'my cooking completely sucks don't it' then you had the bright idea to say yes." Nibori said hitting Ieih in the back of the head again.

"Well it does. But I didn't know she had asked that." Ieih said as he rubbed the back of his head again.

"You're impossible." Yukiko said then turned back to the stove. Nibori got up and grabbed his plate then left the kitchen.

"Oh that looks good." Kuwabara said as he tried to take the plate.

"Go get your own." Nibori said then walked over to the room he shared with Mitzu, Ieih, and Yukiko then walked in.

"He's taking that in there to that girl Mitzu. Wonder why?" Kurama said as he walked into the kitchen to see Yukiko and Ieih eating.

**__**

In The Bedroom!

"What Nibori come to tell me you agree with Ieih." Mitzu said as she sat on their bed in the dark.

"No! Ieih being stupid said yes and he didn't even hear your question. He was saying yes to Yukiko putting the food in front of him." Nibori said as he sat down beside her and put the plate of food in front of her.

"Yeah right. Every one of you knows my cooking sucks." Mitzu whined.

"No it don't…" Nibori said trying to sound serious.

"You're a bad liar Nibori…" Mitzu said and laughed a little at him trying to cheer her up by lying to her about her cooking.

"I know but I thought I'd try. Come on you're better at fighting then Yukiko. That counts for something. Here eat you don't have to go back in there if you don't want to." Nibori said and smiled at Mitzu.

**__**

Back in the Kitchen!

"Hey who made this food?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yukiko." Ieih answered as he ate his third plate of food.

"Well this really tastes good Miss Yukiko." Kurama said.

"Thanks I guess." Yukiko said as she watched Ieih eat. She was done with Breakfast and was quite annoyed with sitting there but Ieih had asked her so he wouldn't be the only Shimamura team member there.

"Yeah this is really good. You should be a professional cook." Keiko said. 

"Uh…professional…" Ieih said confused.

"They're demons Keiko not Humans." Yusuke said annoyed.

"Professional is usually a human that gets paid to, in your case cook. It's a job." Kurama explained.

"Demons aren't stupid Detective we just don't know all those stupid words you Humans use." Hiei said annoyed with Yusuke.

"I know that." Yusuke said.

"Stop it you two. We're guests behave." Yukina said as she stepped between Yusuke and Hiei to stop any further argument.

"There you go Yukina just step in between them to stop them." Botan cheered and Yukina got slightly red in the cheeks.

"Hush Botan you're embarrassing the poor girl." Shizuru said as she stood over next to a wall and leaned on it.

"It's time to go down and meet the other teams come on Shimamura Team…Ieih stop eating would ya." Joe said as he walked by the kitchen into the living room to find Nibori and Mitzu.

"Yeah, yeah we heard we're coming." Mitzu said from the bed as she and Nibori finished off their plate of food. Then stepped out into the living room putting the plate back in the kitchen before leaving.

**__**

Down in the Main Hall!

: All teams and team owners meet here for rules and the order of the fights.: 

"Great now all we got to do is wait on every one else. We really need to be careful about the Urameshi team though." Yukiko said.

"But they act like a bunch of idiots." Ieih said skeptically.

"You saw them fight in the last tournament Ieih." Mitzu said backing up what Yukiko had said.

"Well good morning trying to get early first glimpses of the teams are we. Well you'll only have to wait for a minute or two more." A guy said from a stage on the other side of the room.

"Okay… that guy's weird." Yukiko said.

"Yeah you can say that again." Ieih said and looked at the guy funny.

"Urameshi team two girls and four guy's Captain Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Kikiti, and Raikage. The favorites of this tournament!" The announcer guy said.

"Well no one else besides the Shimamura Team is down yet…" Yusuke said.

"Good we get good looks at the other teams then, Detective." Hiei said.

"Tasugi Team two girls and three guy's don't have an alternate fighter. Captain Akame Tasugi, Ryoshi, Hikari, Kita, and Tetsuya Hokitaro." 

"Ishinomori Team, three female two male also don't have an Alternate fighter. Captain the lovely Luna Ishinomori, Kalin, Blossem, Chissai Hikage, and Arwin Everwood."

"Medamari Team, two female three male don't have an alternate either. Captain Mekori Medamari, Ayoki Rei, Rynn Kyell, Angelus, and Angle, no alternate fighter for them either."

"Nameta Team Captain Choas Nameta, Selice Kurama, Tsukiyo, Sayona, and Suki Yeh. All teams are present please be seated." The announcer said and every one sat down.

"And now to introduce the first team that had arrived. Shimamura team, please stand back up. Captain Joe Shimamura, Mitzu Yamita, Nibori Osamu, Ruby Shiriyu, Yukiko Kohakumichi and Ieih Trimura, they have an alternate fighter." The announcer guy said. And the Shimamura team sat back down.

"I hate doing that. Stand back up…sit back down…make your mind up…" Mitzu said as she sat back down between Ieih and Nibori.

"I feel like a dumb ass now." Ruby said

"You're not the only one that feels dumb Ruby." Ieih said.

"Come on hush so we can get this over with and get out of here." Yukiko said annoyed.

"Agreed this is boring and annoying." Nibori said as he crossed his arms.

"Good morning I'm the announcer Hiro. As all you demons can see this Tournament has more of a variety when it comes to humans. We have 10 humans in this tournament. One in every team I believe." Hiro said.

"We don't have a human." Nibori said at once.

"Well every one else does. Sorry Shimamura Team. The tournament will start tomorrow with the Nameta team vs. Urameshi team. Then Medamari Team vs. Shimamura team." Hiro said.

"What about the rest of us?" Akame the captain of the Tasugi team asked.

"Tasugi team fights Ishinomori Team, also tomorrow after Shimamura and the Medamari team, Akame." Hiro said.

"So after that every thing is decided by first round wins right?" Luna Ishinomori asked.

"Yes. If Ishinomori and Shimamura both win they fight next. Then Urameshi team or the Nameta team fights the winner of that fight." Hiro said.

"Are you done now?" Ieih asked.

"Am I that boring?" Hiro asked.

"You're not cute enough to listen to." Ieih said. 

"Ieih shut up." Mitzu said.

"Well to the rules. One: All battles are team no one on one. That's slightly boring. Two: you're out if your feet or any part still attached to your body stay's on the ground longer then ten seconds. Three: you lose if you're knocked out. Four: if your opponent is unconscious the match is over and you can't touch them anymore. Five: you lose if you go out side of rule four so don't try it. Six: you lose if you're dead obviously unless some kind of error is done by the other team. That's it. Now we want a very interesting tournament this year so let's go have fun!" Hiro said and smiled as every one got up to leave.

"Announcers are supposed to be girls…" Ieih whined.

"I liked Hiro." Yukiko said and slightly waved at Hiro.

"So did i. It's a bout time they got a guy to do it." Ruby said.

"I'm just glad it's not a sluty female person this year. Like Koto last year in the dark tournament." Mitzu said as she walked ahead of the Shimamura team a little.

"Hey I liked Koto." Ieih said in a whining tone.

"Yeah well I didn't like her either so get over it. She's a Discase to Kitsune females." Yukiko said angrily.

"I like the idea of having a male doing the announcing." A young man said as he came up behind the Shimamura team.

"Akame Tasugi isn't it?" Ruby said as she looked back at the young man. He has short jet-black hair and green eyes.

"Yeah. We can't be distracted by the way the announcer looks right guy's." Akame said and smiled at the three girls on the Shimamura team.

"Though if you got a good mate or could thing of the perfect mate for yourself you wouldn't look anyway would you." Nibori said. 

"Good Point." Akame said.

"Hey Akame who'd you find now?" Ryoshi asked as he, Hikari, Kita, and Tetsuya Hokitaro came up to him.

"Oh just talking to the Shimamura team about the announcer." Akame said and walked over to his team and they left.

"Okay I'm hungry again. Let's go eat lunch." Yukiko said.

"All right lets go." Joe said as they all started up stairs.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hey sorry about taking so long to update…^_^;; I got so many stories I can't decide which one I want to write on… haha… anyway hope you like this and I didn't get Akame out of character a little. I just wanted to actually have him talk since his owner like to review a lot…hehehe…anyway hope you all like it and review it. 

Later,

Yaiko Youkai


End file.
